


Taking a Risk

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cunnilingus, Elves, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little hot in the royal library between Thornstriker and Bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Risk

 

She didn't know how this had happened.  One minute, Bloodshed was helping her look for some books she wanted to read, the next they were kissing and making out on one of the bookshelves.

 

Somehow, somewhere in the midst of that, she had failed to notice Bloodshed getting aroused before he suddenly moved her underwear aside and began to finger her.

 

Primus, they couldn’t do this! They were in the royal library!

 

"B-B-Bloodshed... w-we can't-"

 

"Just relax... We'll be fine."

 

"B-But I can't-"

 

He stopped fingering her to look at her directly.  "Do you think you can hold on until we get back to...? I think my room might be closer or one of the side rooms..."

 

She had to.  She had to hold on.  She couldn't... They couldn't do it in the library.  Someone would... they wouldn't like it if they did it in here, right?

 

Then Thornstriker remembered how just two days ago, she had walked in on King Megatron and Queen Eclipse in the art gallery.  One moment, she was having a nice, peaceful walk through the halls of art from all over the kingdom, the next, she was almost on top of the King and Queen as she was fucked over a glass display.

 

That... had been embarrassing.  Especially when she realized that others were gathering around to watch as if it were part of the display.

 

...Maybe this wouldn't be too frowned upon.

 

"P-Please..."

 

"Thornstriker?"

 

"Q-Quickly..."

 

Bloodshed blinked before he realized what she was asking.  She... for some reason, Thornstriker was letting him take her in a public place.  All the times he had asked before or tried, she always asked to be taken elsewhere.  More private.  Where no one could find them.

 

If she wanted to... he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

 

"Alright." He began to finger her again, quickly stretching her out to prepare for his cock.  He would need to go slow since they had no lube, but maybe he could do something else to help get her ready.

 

He quickly got to his knees and held her legs apart.  Thornstriker quickly noticed the change.  "W-What-?"

 

"Just getting you ready faster."

 

"Wh- AH!"

 

Thornstriker had to cover her mouth as Bloodshed started to eat her out as a fast pace.  Primus, this wasn't going to end quickly!  Someone would come!  Someone would find them and get angry and-

 

But no one came.  As Bloodshed ate her out and Thornstriker watched the aisles next to them, no one came by.  Too caught up in the paranoia that someone would come by, she was unprepared for him letting her go to pull her back up into his hold.

 

"That should be good enough."

 

"B-Bloodshed..."

 

"I'll make it quick.  I'll make you cum around me." He kissed her as he finally pulled out his cock.  "You'll be begging for more."

 

She was so glad he kissed her again because when he pushed inside of her, her scream would have filled the whole library had he not sealed her lips with his own.

 

And that was how it went.  He bucked and rocked into her warm pussy while swallowing her cries and moans, Thornstriker quickly losing sense of her surroundings to rock back with him.

 

A few minutes later, they had both cum and slowly Bloodshed helped her to stand before taking out a handkerchief to clean her up.

 

"We can head to my room if you want to continue."

 

Thornstriker's face was beet red, but she nodded and allowed him to help her out of the library to head to his room.

 

It was... an experience.  But she would definitely need more time before she let Bloodshed do that again.

 

Though she had to agree that (she couldn't tell her lover) it was some of the best sex she had ever had.

 

Primus, what was wrong with her?

 

END


End file.
